The present disclosure relates to the field of apparatus and methods for vaporizing essential oils and waxes
A vaporizer is a device used to vaporize the active ingredients of plant material for the purpose of inhalation. Vaporization is an alternative to burning (smoking) that avoids the inhalation of many irritating toxic and carcinogenic by-products. In some forms, the plant material that is vaporized is an extract in the form of an oil or a wax. In some vaporization processes, the oil or wax is vaporized in a water pipe. The user uses a handheld blowtorch to heat a metal surface until the metal surface reaches a desired temperature, which may be indicated by a glowing orange hue. The user then places a drop of oil or wax on the hot surface with an implement, such as a glass rod or a dental pick. The oil or wax then melts, boils, and vaporizes. The user then inhales through the water pipe to draw the vapor into the user's lungs. This process is not only cumbersome, but also potentially dangerous, since it involves use of a handheld blowtorch and an exposed, glowing hot titanium surface.